


The Third Time is The Lucky One

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Fluff, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: "...you know this is the moment you should ask me to dance with you"
Relationships: Haley/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Haley/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	The Third Time is The Lucky One

The first thing you see when you arrive at the festival is her.

For a few seconds all you do is watch her dance in the clearing with flowers in full bloom all around her. 

The Flower Dance is Haley's favorite day of the year, that was one of the first things she told you just over a year ago. She is in exactly the same place as she was last year, practicing her steps, but this year when her gaze meets yours she smiles and walks towards you, and when she reaches you she pulls you in for a kiss.

You didn't expect her to be so open about dating you when you gave her the bouquet. Since you moved here you have had many good surprises, but this is probably one of the best.

After the kiss she says:

"You're late"

"I had to water the plants before coming, it ended up taking longer than I expected"

“Oh the disadvantages of dating a farmer. But I guess the important thing is that you are here now ”

"So ready to be crowned again?"

"I would like to be crowned, but I don't know if I'm going since I don't even know if I'm going to dance, you know, nobody has invited me to dance yet"

“You could ask Alex to dance with you again. As I recall he is a good dancer ”

"Yes I could ask Alex, he is a good friend, but since I am not dating Alex he is not the person I want to dance with"

"Really ?"

"Yes ... you know this is the moment you should ask me to dance with you"

"I got it. You are not being exactly subtle. But I'm still considering whether the risk is worth it or not ”

"I dance very well, your feet will not be stepped at all"

"I was talking about the risk of rejection"

She laughs, and plays with a lock of your hair.

"You know I'm your girlfriend, right?"

“Yes, but last year when I asked you, you said 'Ew, no' when I asked you. A rejection like that creates a certain trauma ”

"Awwn, did I hurt your feelings?"

"Actually, yes, you did a bit"

"Did you arrive at the farm and wrote in your journal how the most beautiful girl in town was mean to you at the festival ?"

"I haven't kept a journal since I was thirteen"

"Do you still have that journal?"

"It must be at my father's house"

“Ask him to send you. I would love to read it ”

"Maybe one day"

"So are you going to ask me or not?"

"Ok. Haley, would you like to dance with me? ”

She smiles and says:

"Ew, no"

"You are an asshole, do you know that?"

“Come on, it was funny. Ask me again ”

"No"

"Come on, the third time is the lucky one"

“If you say ‘Ew, no’ again you’ll have to give me back the bouquet I gave you and consider yourself single again”

"Ask me"

"Haley, would you like to dance with me?"

She smiles, caresses your cheek with her hands and says:

"Yes, my love, I will dance with you"


End file.
